


Silver Feather - New Version -

by Artika_999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Creature Harry, Cute Harry, Cute Harry Potter, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, M/M, Master of Death, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mpreg, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Parseltongue, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Reincarnation, Shinobi, Slash, Sub Harry, Submissive Harry, ill add more!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artika_999/pseuds/Artika_999
Summary: Harry Potter was dying slowly at Azkaban until the day he couldn't hold anymore and died. When he awakes he finds a masked man in front of him telling that he will be reincarnated. Now in a world of shinobi, betraying, death, and others, how will Harry survive?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a look!!
> 
> Okay, some of you may have seen an orphaned Silver Feather, at that time I had a lot of problems in real life and at the end I abandoned the fic but recently things are better and I remembered this one :)  
> The New Version is a lot better, longer, more grammar and changes so even if you saw it already, take another look because there are a lot of things added!  
> \- This story is being rewritten in fanfiction too, I update at the same time! 
> 
> Don't worry, this time it will not be abandoned :)
> 
> Disclaimer : Harry Potter and Naruto ain't mine!
> 
> Words :
> 
> 2.787
> 
> (I'm updating 2 chapter more in some seconds so please wait! after updating them I will rewrite chapter 3 :) )

_ **Prologue** _

In one of Azkaban Cell's, there was a boy humming a beautiful lullaby.

The humming resonated through the cells, calming the tortured souls of those who lived in it, both innocent and not.

Even though this boy was barely 17 years old, he looked gaunt; his skin was pale and sickly, like if he hadn't seen the sun for a long time.

His bones could be seen through the skin; he was starved.

"Harry…" a dark and cold voice called, though you could feel a hint of warm on it.

Harry blinked lazily then looked up toward the barred doors of his cell to see a Dementor.

Since Harry died and come back from the dead, he could understand them, even though for other people it would be like terrific respiration that would creep through their spine, for Harry, it was a warm voice, warmer than those of who he thought 'human.'

They may have the skin of a human but… they were monsters.

"Hello" he slowly said with a smile, not having talked for a long time.

His voice was hoarse, but you couldn't deny that it was melodious.

Harry didn't care anymore for what surrounds him, nor what happens out of Azkaban, he exists there, in this cell and what happens out isn't his problem.

In fact, it seems there has been a new Dark Lord in the making from what he has been told, they tried to make Harry save them, but he refused.

Why should he help them?

They were the ones to force him in this place… but if he is honest, it's the first time he feels so calm; there is nobody to bother him with stupid prophecies or with fake façades.

Though he can't deny he has been hurt when his friends, Hermione and Ron abandoned him.

At first, they tried to save Harry, to convince the Wizardly World that Harry wasn't Evil or the next lord in the making but… with time they just gave up on him.

Harry doesn't know why but at the end, they started thinking Harry was evil.

 _What good friends they were_  he rolls his eyes.

Though maybe Harry did learn a little of Dark Magic thanks to the Black's Library, he couldn't help it!

Since he died for the first time in Voldemort's hands, well, it seemed like if his mind was finally being cleared of whatever fog has been covering it.

He found that he didn't really hate Slytherin nor did he hate Dark magic.

It's like two sides of a coin after all.

"Are you okay…?" the Dementor asked with that Dark voice of his, which sent shivers through Harry's body, calming him.

Their voice was motherly and the cold wrapped around him like a warm blanket.

Before, when a Dementor came near him he would relive his worst memories, his body trembling because of the cold and the terror but now… it was warm.

He felt good.

Thankfully, the Dementor didn't seem to want to eat his soul because even if it was warm, it didn't mean he wants to have his soul sucked!

Why they don't?

He did ask them some time ago, and they answered that Death loved Harry.

Harry couldn't really understand what they meant by it… maybe it has something to do with the story of the three Hallows?

_It's interesting_

He wishes he could read the original book, but sadly, he doesn't have anything to read there, he likes this place, but it's a little annoying…

Well, he's grateful that the Dementors didn't try to eat his soul because when the Ministry learned that Harry wasn't going to help them with the new Dark Lord, they tried to have his soul be sucked.

 _Fuck you all_  he snorted happily, and the Dementor looked at him strangely before moving his bony toward Harry's cheek then started caressing it.

Harry tilted his head, letting more access to that bony hand that calms him, it may not have the human warm, but it did have magic.

"You're dying" the Dementor stated, his voice strangely still and Harry looked up at him with those beautiful electric AK of his.

"I know" he chuckled closing his eyes, he could feel it, his body.

It didn't have much time to live.

Harry has never been scared of dying but what happened before dying, the pain, the horror.

In fact, he thinks that instead of pitying the dead, you should pity the alive.

Each time he has been punished by his uncle, he wished just one thing, and it's to die, but sadly, each time he would wake up again, in pain but alive.

People who are scared of dying don't know the horrors of life, or maybe they do, but they don't know how good it would feel to die?

Harry pursed his lips; he just hopes that he will not suffer anymore once he dies.

He furrowed his eyebrows; he doesn't know why but his guts are telling him that he will never really die, that it will never happen.

His heart jumped, and suddenly he felt sad, looking away from the Dementor, who understood that Harry didn't want to talk anymore and started floating away, looking the last time Harry with what seemed to be sadness and longing.

* * *

Harry's face was flushed red, sweat running down his forehead and face, his breath elaborated, breathing fast in need of air.

His eyes were closed, and he couldn't feel his limbs anymore, he tried to open his eyes one last time but it doesn't matter how much he tried, he couldn't open them;

His mouth was wide in a silent scream because of the pain rocking through his small body.

 _Cold_  he whimpered to himself, moving his heavy arms around him.

It would be after hours of suffering that finally, the body of Harry James Potter stood still, his mouth closed in a smile, tears streaking down his cheeks.

A group of Dementor surrounded his body, grief rolling in waves from them, they took the corpse to bury it next to his parents while nobody looked.

* * *

"-ke up…"

Harry's conscience slowly came back; he could hear someone talking.

"Child… wake up"

He opened his eyes then sat, looking up toward where the voice came from, he nearly gasped at what he saw.

In front of him, there was a humanoid figure wearing a dark robe that reached the floor, his face covered in a skeleton mask and holding a scythe.

From the hood he was wearing, some strikes of hair could be seen, it seemed to be black hair with streaks of silver.

"Oh" was the intelligent thing Harry answered.

The person (?) in front of him started chucking;

"Oh indeed" he whispered warmly "I suppose you recognize me?"

Harry nodded, contrary to what people though, he isn't stupid.

The first thing you will see after dying it's undoubtedly not Merlin but Death himself, though he doesn't understand why last time he saw Dumbledore.

"Happy Birthday, Harry"

Death congratulated him.

Harry blinked for a second before it came back to him, he has stopped counting the days for some time already, but he could tell days by instinct (and isn't that strange?).

Even though he didn't have a calendar, he is sure his birthday should have been around this time.

"Thank you" he smiled warmly up to Death, who looked away, making Harry confused.

They stood in a comfortable silence for some time before Death looked once again at Harry, holding his hand to him;

"It's time," he told him.

"Time for what?"

Maybe Harry was finally going to see his parents?

"You're going to be reincarnated, Harry."

Harry's eyes darkened when he glared down at the… floor?

It just seemed to be a mass of dark; in fact, they were entirely surrounded by a mass of darkness.

How could they see each other?

"Look, can't you just send me to my parents?" he begged tiredly, but Death just shook his head.

"No, this is impossible," he told him without even a hint of regret "As the master of death it's impossible to let you die, you should know it right?"

Harry's mouth tilted down, his eyes twitching.

How the hell was the fucking supposed to know something that Death didn't tell him!?

It seems that Death had enough of holding his hand for Harry because his hand went directly toward Harry's, helping him up then dragging him toward who knows where.

"You're going to be born in a different universe, this time I will make sure Fate doesn't act like she wants to" the last thing was murmured in an annoyed tone and Harry for a moment wanted to chuckle, at least until he remembered what Fate has made him live.

"I'm not going to be born in my universe?" he asked, not knowing if he should be happy or not.

"No, in the universe where you're going to live there is something called Chakra instead of Magic."

Death started explaining him;

"Those who wield Chakra to fight are called Shinobi; they can do things that in your world would have been impossible, at least for Muggles."

Harry looked in interest up at Death but felt disappointed when Death didn't say anything more for the next minutes.

"Well, you will see it with your own eyes" finally, Death said something more.

Harry nodded his head then they continued walking in silence, each to his own thoughts.

Harry couldn't help but start thinking that if he is going to be reincarnated, he will have parents, right?

He secretly smiled, this time he may know what family love is, maybe even finding a woman to marry.(AN: Don't dream awake e_e)

"We are there" he was informed by Death.

Harry looked up to see a door that looks a lot like the veil; his heart hurts by thinking about Sirius and what happened…

Harry took a breath then turned to Death, thanking him for giving him a second opportunity even though he was a little resentful for not having the right to see Lily and James Potter.

He strolled toward the Veil then closing his eyes, he jumped onto it, his body disappearing.

"…"

Death stood there looking at the Veil for a second before moving his hands toward his mask, taking it out and showing his handsome, aristocratic face.

Black bottomless eyes looked with earning at the Veil.

"You are the unique to make me feel like this" he whispered.

"Master!" someone yelled, making Death put back his mask then turn around in annoyance to see one of his servants.

This servant being part of the group taking care of this particular universe.

He closed his eyes trying to calm down then opened them again;

"What did happen those last years?" he ordered the servant to tell him.

Since Harry has been born, Death has been looking after him, he hated seeing that horrendous human called Vernon, but he couldn't just kill like he wanted to, there is an order for things, and if he interfered, it could be broken.

Well, to be honest, Death hasn't visited other universes for some time.

The servant gulped, having forgotten how scary and dominant Death is, he told Death what happened those last seventeen years.

Stopping for a second when talking about a blonde man and the Kyuubi, something that happened nearly two years ago.

Death sneered when he was told about the blonde man, another stupid father thinking they're doing the best for their son when in fact, they're doing the worst.

Death hates James Potter, it's the first time he feels like this toward a Human, and he couldn't really understand the reason but…

He hates James Potter.

* * *

Harry tried to frown but he  _couldn't_.

When Death told Harry he was going to be reincarnated; he didn't expect to retain his memories, nor even the fact that he would be awake while being in the fucking uterus of his mother!

Harry mentally scowled at the weirdness of this situation and tried to move his legs, but they wouldn't move.

It seems it's too early and his body isn't fully formed, meaning he wouldn't be born for some months more.

He can feel the spaces surrounding him which are slickly and the warm liquid surrounding him, sometimes the walls tremble, and he can hear a faint voice.

His mind suddenly blanked, if he is in the uterus of his mother, doesn't that meant he would be born from that 'part'!?

And that he will suffer it in the first person!?

Oh Merlin, if he could he would be puking…

He doesn't need to feel that in the first person, what did he do to Death for him to torture Harry like this!?

Yay… FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC!

* * *

Months passed slowly, and Harry would be sleeping the majority of times, each time he would wake up, he could feel his body more developed.

With time, he could move his legs, and he started kicking, rolling around trying to find a better position because of the walls being each time smaller, or maybe it's him being bigger?

It calms him down when he hears the heartbeats of his mother, they're strong and vitalized, sometimes he can see the form of a hand caressing the skin surrounding him, which is undoubtedly his mother stroking her stomach.

She would hum, and though he can barely hear it, it makes him happy.

_His mother loves Harry._

* * *

Harry is suddenly awakened by the walls trembling and tightening around his body, his head being sucked by something and his entire body pushed.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

 _The moment is coming_  he though in horror.

This isn't cool; he knew that at the moment or another he would be forced to go out from his haven and especially, from  _that_  part.

Hours passed, and finally, he was born.

He squinted his eyes then blinked them because of the light, watering his eyes.

It was cold, and he felt naked, he didn't want to, but his feelings forced him to cry.

He started wailing and screaming for a lot of things, like the fact that he just got out of a woman, or that he was cold, or that he didn't like the fact that he could barely move his body.

Well, he may be crying in frustration, and he will  _never_  admit it.

 _Cold…_  he though trembling then jumped when a big hand surrounded his body, scrubbing his body with a wet thing, it's after some seconds that he finally was hotified in a warm and fluffy blanket.

It's at that moment that Harry decided he doesn't want to see the body of a woman ever  _again._

What Harry doesn't know is that this may be the plan of someone.

Sadly he will never know it.

After the proceeding of cleaning and warming his body stopped, he was finally handled with another pair of smooth but powerful and warm arms.

A smell of lilies reached his nose and round this near his body; it was the body of a woman.

His mother, surely.

He squinted his eyes and tried to look up at her but his head barely answered and his sight.. well, he could just see some spots of colors.

Harry hates this; before he could barely see without his glasses but the eyes of a newborn are even worse!

He prays to whatever god that's hearing him that he will not need glasses this time around.

 _Do glasses even exist in this world?_  He though curiously.

"He looks so much like his father" his mother muttered softly, holding Harry to her blossom.

"Hooh, so I was right" a male voice exclaimed with a smirk " _He_  is his father!"

Harry shifted in discomfort; he barely recognizes the language, it's Japanese. He learned some words in that language when he was going to primary school.

What?

He was bored at school, and even though he didn't have good notes because of the Dursley's, it didn't mean he didn't visit the library!

His mother turned to the man;

"Captain Asuma, for the moment I do not wish him to know…" she told him calmly with an expressionless face.

The man, now named Asuma frowned;

"I understand but at some moment you will need to tell him, after all, he is the father no matter what, Tōu" he warned.

"Well…"

Harry tried to hear some more, having understood some parts then decoded the rest but sadly, his eyes started feeling heavy.

He couldn't stay awake, and it was not time later that he finally fell asleep.

* * *

 

Don't take them!


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO!
> 
> There is the second rewritten chapter ^^ if there are errors tell me!  
> Disclaimer:
> 
> HP and Naruto aren't mine but their author!
> 
> Words :
> 
> 2.090

_**Chapter 1** _

Sunlight leaked through the window of a room, illuminating it. You could see a crib in the middle of the room with a small baby - no being more than two days – sleeping peacefully.

The room was nice with the walls colored in a nice cozy blue color, plushies of animals were scattered around the room. Toward the other end of the room you could see a small playing area surrounded by a small wall to make sure the baby doesn't go out from it and put himself in danger, there was a chest plenty of toy's.

The calm of the room was broken by a whine; the baby has been dreaming peacefully when suddenly he started frowning, his back was aching, like if something wanted to get out from under his skin.

Painful screams started going out the mouth of the small baby, wailings and cries continued, trying to get someone to help him, to take out the pain.

The small baby who has been sleeping peacefully is Harry.

* * *

Tōu drank some tea then sighed in pleasure, she had given birth two days ago and she was living in the paradise, having taken a pause from her duties as a Guardian.

At first, she has been worried because her baby didn't cry when he was hungry or needed his nappies to be changed, but thankfully, the Medic-nin told her that she doesn't need to worry and that her baby is completely healthy.

She's thankful the Daimyo accepted her petition for a pause, she has at least one month before coming back to work. She wishes she could have some time more, but she has to protect the Daimyo not matter what.

Tou is thankful to her captain for letting her an apartment at Konohagakure; she can easily pay for some D mission and get some Genin to take care of her baby while she is away.

It's while finishing her tea that suddenly, she hears her son screaming, her heart jumped out of her chest, and in seconds, she started running toward her baby's bedroom.

She heard him wailing once again and even though she didn't show it on her face, she was worried and scared, that wailing didn't seem a normal one but one of pain.

She opened the door with a 'bang,' and the first thing she saw was his baby wailing and screaming, his face completely red.

The mattress under him was tinted in red, and the air had a metallic odor, without thinking about it two times she moved toward her baby and tried to take him up in her arms with the intention of going to the hospital.

Sadly when she tried to hold him, the baby screamed with more force and she let him back rapidly, though not before feeling something pointy on his back, she slowly turned him to have his belly touching the mattress and her eyes widened in shock, something was trying to get out of his back, his skin completely red.

She was a shinobi, and a powerful one at that but she has never lived something like that, hell, she has never been around a baby.

She hasn't been trained for this!

She flared her chakra, asking for help and in seconds the window opened, and a group of Anbu appeared, surrounding her and the baby.

The leader of the group took a lot at the baby then signaled to the rest, in seconds they took the crib then disappeared, Tōu following them.

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes, he sighed in relief, sniffing.

He doesn't know what happened, but he has been awakened by a pain on his back, he felt like if it was being pulled apart and even worse, sometime later his head joined the pain!

He doesn't know when but after screaming and wailing for hours, he finally lost conscience.

Sniffing one last time, he started looking around the room, his sigh being better than before. The room was completely white, no matter where he stares.

 _Hospital?_  He pondered then felt guilty; he's sure his mother had a heart attack because of him.

He shifted in discomfort then frowned when he felt some extra appendages on his body, like his back… lower back.. and head, to say he was confused would be understandable.

While pondering about those extra appendages, he didn't see the medic-nin and his mother entering the room, her mother furrowing her eyebrows.

"So, this is a possible new bloodline?" she asked the medic-nin slowly, who nodded and started walking to the crib.

Harry looked up at the medic-nin with curious blue eyes.

Nearly all babies have blue eyes after being born, and they will not know his real color until sometime later.

"Indeed, maybe it has been a sleeping bloodline, after all, it's not all the time that we have a baby growing animal parts" he answered looking at Harry in interest.

Harry nearly choked when he heard what they said;

_Animal parts, seriously?_

He took a baby breath then tried to calm himself down, once he did, he started questioning himself about what the hell is a bloodline.

He started feeling giddy; he can't wait to grow and learn about this world, it's exciting to be in a wholly new world!

"We found something else too…" the medic-nin said with twinkling eyes, walking back toward Tōu, murmuring something to her, Harry couldn't hear what they are saying.

"But he's a boy" she muttered.

The medic-nin nodded eagerly;

"Yes, he is" he affirmed, "but we think it's part of his bloodline, we don't know if it works and we will have to wait until he grows but maybe…"

"He will not become an experiment!" she yelled outraged, killing intent rolling in waves from her and the medic-nin gave a step back, holding his hands up in surrender, he isn't stupid after all.

Mothers are one of the scariest and dangerous species in the world when protecting their cubs.

"I understand, but you will need to talk about this to Hokage-same," he told her sincerely, his eyes looking at the baby in the crib with disappointment.

Tōu stared expressionlessly at the man, but her eyes were warning him.

She didn't want her son to become a shinobi, but she knew it was impossible with both of his parents being well-know shinobi but there was a small part of her that hoped he wouldn't need to.

Now it was impossible, his son has a bloodline, and even if this is Konohagakure, one of the 'kindest' villages, it doesn't mean they will not use 'resources.'

A bloodline means you will be forced to become a shinobi.

She asked the medic-nin to let her alone with her baby then started walking toward the crib. Her hand moved to the extra appendages on the sides of his head, they looked like cat ears… turning him around, he took a lot to the small pair of silvery wings and the black tail.

"Haru…" she sighed then looked at her baby in sorrow.

* * *

Harry blinked up at his mother in confusion, why did she seem to be so sad?

He looked at her for a second before smiling, trying to make her happy and he finally was rewarded with a smile, making him squeak happily

He is happy with this new family, even though he has been born not long ago his mother has already show a lot of love for him… sadly, it seems he will not see his father.

From what he heard the first time, his father doesn't even know about his existence… why doesn't his mother want his father to know about him?

Would his father love him if he knew about Harry's existence?

He shifted then frowned, he is sure something is moving around his legs but before he could try to understand it, he fell asleep under the administrations and warm of his mother.

* * *

Time passed and Harry was officially one month old, his mother makes sure to hide those extra appendages he has learned about not long ago.

Seriously, his mother is just so kind to him even though he has extra freaky parts, nothing to do with his past 'family', the Dursley's.

Harry loves the clothes she has made for him.

It had blue shorts, the shirt and hood being a beige, on the top of the hood, two cat ears stood, hiding his ears on them, down there is a pouch with some sort of sign that looks a lot like a leaf, and below his neck, there's a blue bow.

There's a cat tail with a bell, hiding his own black tail on it.

Harry's eyes twitch each time his mother tells him he is as cute as a doll, he is a boy!

Well, maybe he likes those clothes a lot, but he will never tell anyone about this!

When his mother showed them to him the first time, he couldn't help but sweatdrop, she has done a lot of them in different sizes meaning he can put them even in the future.

From what he has seen, he's sure he can use them until his 11 years olds if he grows ordinarily or even more if he is small like in his past life.

 _Please, not_  he whined, he doesn't want to be small like in his past life!

He wants to be a macho and handsome man… is this asking too much!?

While Harry has been pounding about his clothes, his mother opened the door and entered, giving a smile to Harry and holding him up.

Harry grinned toothlessly to his mother, no matter how many times he sees his mother, he can't help but think she is beautiful, even more than his last mother, Lily.

She has black hair and yellow eyes, wearing a pair of black pants and a red short-sleeved shirt, bandages were wrapped around each of her lower arms. She has a golden ring around her ankles too.

At first, he has been surprised by the color of her eyes after all it was the first time he has seen someone with yellow eyes but at the end, he didn't care.

It adds more to her beauty.

He can't help but giggle each time he remembers how his mother reacted when she saw Harry's eyes; she was surprised.

She asked how the hell could he have those green eyes but at the end she shrugged, it may be from Harry's paternal family after all.

Harry has big forest jewels as eyes.

He knows.

She was the one to tell him after all.

Through this last month, he has learned to love his mother, they may not have a lot of age difference, but because of this body, his mentality changed a lot, and he didn't really have the mind of an adolescent anymore.

* * *

Tou sighed then looked at the milk she is preparing, Haru refuses to drink the milk from her chest since he has been born so she asked the help of a medic-nin and at the end, just used premade milk for babies.

She frowned remembering what the Hokage asked her; he recognized the father of the child without even looking two times even though nobody else (less her captain) did.

The Hokage knows who is the father of Haru and she isn't happy about this.

The Hokage saw Haru when they were at the hospital, and he was disappointed when he has been told that Haru's father didn't know about his existence.

Her hands tightened;

For the first time in a long time, Tou felt like a coward.

* * *

Yes, when I did this one I was doing it fast *shrugh*


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thereis chapter 2! :D
> 
> The rewriten chapters are a lot of words longer than before ^^  
> Disclaimer :
> 
> HP and Naruto ain't mine but from their authors!
> 
> Words:
> 
> 2.191 - the original was 1.120!

_**Chapter 2** _

Today was a sunny day at Konohagakure, in one of her streets, a group of four humans – three children, one adult- were walking and chatting.

"Yuki-Senseii, I don't want to do more D mission" whined one of the boy's.

Yuki, their sensei just looked at him from the corner of his eyes then ignored him.

Yuki was the sensei of team 2; he has long brown hair tied into a simple ponytail and goatee black eyes.

Like many other Jonin, he was wearing the standard uniform of Konohagakure.

"Tenma!" a girl sighed harshly "Stop bickering and move faster!"

Tenma glared at her then humphed;

"What, you think the same than me right!?" he questioned "Babysitting, I hate babysitting!"

Suddenly, Tenma smirked then turned to look at the youngest teammate of their team, who was seven years old;

"After all… we are always babysitting the 'genius'" he smirked, saying the word 'genius' with sarcasm.

The young boy turned to him with an expressionless face, but his eyes held a hint of annoyance, he hates being called 'genius.'

Inari sent an 'I'm sorry' look at the boy then turned to Tenma, hitting him on the back of his head;

"Tenma, this is the mission Hokage-sama gave us and you know perfectly we can't choose what missions we can receive" she rolled her eyes to Tenma, who started pouting, he is just so childish.

"And it's just for a week" the youngest muttered.

Tenma groaned, hitting his forehead;

"Why the hell does it have to be one week?" he murmured.

"Tenma, Shinko" their Sensei called both of them, completely ignoring the youngest member.

"You should be thankful that Hokage-sama decided to give us this mission" he stated "This baby is special and different from others."

Even though it couldn't be seen by the other members of the group, the youngest did see the hint of jealousy in their sensei eyes.

He frowned up at him but decided not to say anything; he is already accustomed to this man personality after all.

* * *

Haru looked up at the musical mobile or whatever is it.

The musical mobile was composed of different animals and was in blue colors, Haru is sure his mother loves the blue…

He grew annoyed by that thing because each time he tried to think, it would take his attention away, he hates to feel like a baby!

With difficulty, he took his eyes away from it;

_What a cute cat…_

_NO!_

He blinked his eyes repeatedly then finally looked toward his window, huffing.

Haru is finally four-month-old and he can move better than before, it stressed him so much that he couldn't even hold his hands up!

He is a little sad because from what he has learned; his mother will have to go away for her work for some time, at first, she was supposed to go back when Haru was one month but bless her boss, whoever he is, Haru had right to have his mother for four entire months!

He pouted, moving his hand to his mouth.

She has told him that something called Genin would take care of him while she is away.

Yeah, amusing right?

Mothers tend to say all to their baby even though they can't understand anything!

He furrowed his eyebrows then kicked his legs in the air; he really doesn't want her to go away!

Isn't she scared?

Letting Haru alone with strangers?

He remembers from his last life that some babysitter where really mean to babies and a lot of parents have been horrified!

The worst is… Haru is feeling shy; he hasn't seen another person besides his mother!

Yup, his mother didn't want Haru to see other people since he grew cat appendages and wings, saying something of being kidnapped or whatever.

"Haru" a kind voice called, making Haru's big green eyes look at her with a toothless smile, holding his hands up.

By the way, it's a big coincidence this name looks a lot like his last one right?

Tōu nearly melted with the adorable sigh his son has but started shaking her head, she is a shinobi!

Coughing awkwardly, he took Haru in her arms, kissing his forehead;

"Mommy has posted a mission for babysitting… I will have to go soon" she said sadly "Mama will have to be away for at least one week" she murmured with a sigh.

Haru just looked at her, holding his hand up to take some of her hair, forcing himself to not put it in his mouth.

Tōu grimaced when she saw where the strand of hair was going and took it out of his baby hands, she may love her son but she will absolutely not let him babyfi her hair!

_Ring…Ring…_

Haru looked at the doorway curiously while Tōu walked toward the play area, letting Haru down in one of the pillows.

She already knew it was going to ring because she felt their chakra.

Haru looked as his mother walked away and he suddenly felt the need to cry, he has just one thing to say;

Stupid baby hormones.

* * *

Tōu opened the door to see three young Genin and a Jonin; she nearly grimaced when she saw who it was.

_Minazuki Yūki_

This Jonin is well known for his petty, jealousy streak; he doesn't take kindly to prospective Genin who outclass him in skill, in fact, he has sent a lot of them back to the academy because of this.

Her eyes turned to look at the genin.

"Hello, I'm Izumo Tenma" the first boy bowed.

Tenma had somewhat long, grey hair and black eyes. His hair was spiked more so towards the right side and his bangs framed his face. He wore a blue Konoha forehead protector that his bangs hung over the sides of, he seems to be 12 years old.

"Nice to meet you," the girl said with a faint blush, bowing "I'm Shinko Inari."

She is a peppy, mousy-haired girl who wore cut-off clothing, a bandana protector, two long-braided pigtails and long almond-shaped black eyes; she seems to be 12 years old.

Her eyes finally stopped on the youngest, seems to be seven years old, he studied her back and she let a small grin appear on her face.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi" he bowed and Tou nodded, her son is in good hands.

She barely heard the girl –Inari- squeak and said 'is Tôu-sama!'

* * *

Haru looked up from his teddy bear when he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Do not worry, Madam" a middle-aged and ordinary man that had a ragged stubble, an unkempt ponytail, bushy brows a large nose and a small mouth said.

Tou appeared from the doorway, a group following her.

"Your son will be perfectly safe with us" he assured her, scratching the back of his head with an awkward smile when Tou turned to him.

Haru barely noted that the timidness didn't reach his eyes, it was more like if he was trying to flirt with his mother and that makes his frown.

 _He sucks at flirting_ he though with annoyed eyes, his mother is his and he will not let a stranger take her away from him!

Haru snorted when he heard the man saying Haru is entirely safe with them; he can take care of himself thank you very much!

Tōu nodded at the man;

"I hope that it will be the case," she said, a warming tone hidden in her voice.

Once the group nodded, she turned to Haru and took him up, kissing once more his forehead and hugging him;

"Mom is coming back soon" she promised Haru, handing him to the strange man and disappearing into smoke.

Haru's lips trembled slightly but he managed not to cry.

He looked up at the man, who was studying Haru back with a frown before he turned around to the group Haru couldn't see from his playing area.

He blinked when he saw three children aged between 7 and 12 looking back at him.

 _Genin are children?_  He mused.

He really needs to grow fast so he can understand things better, it stresses him not to know how things work!

The girl from the group squeaked and started cooing at Haru;

"SO CUTE!" she exclaimed, taking Haru's hand on her own bigger ones, asking the man –Yuki, he just learned- to let her take him.

Haru narrowed his eyes; it was out of question he will let his small self-be taken by a girl that may let him fell!

"I thought all babies were ugly when small" the oldest boy said looking at Haru strangely, "I thought we were taking care of a boy though?"

Haru flinched then glared at the boy; he IS a boy!

Sadly, what the other saw was not a glare but just squinting his eyes.

"Aww, he wants to take a better look at you," the girl said, pushing the boy toward Haru, which wasn't a good idea because he found his face slapped by Haru's small hand.

His eyebrow twitched;

"Did he just hit me?" he asked slowly and the girl started laughing.

He looked at Haru unhappily then looked away muttering under his breath.

Haru shrugged, next time don't treat him of girl!

His eyes finally fell onto the youngest one, who was looking back at him with a hint of curiosity, Haru looked sadly at the tears appearing under the boy's eyes, he seems to be under a lot of stress.

Another thing that caught his eyes about the boy is that he seems to be like a doll with his short black hair, black eyes, and white skin.

Haru moved uncomfortably in Yuki's arms; this man doesn't know how to take a baby!

"Well, this little  _boy_ " he sent a look at Tenma "is Haru and we will be taking care of him for an entire week."

Haru looked up at him in annoyance but the man didn't seem to see it, and even if he did see it, he would think it's his imagination.

"The mission states that we will need to sleep and eat there in one of the rooms prepared for us" the sensei, Yuki, explained lazily with a smile, changing the way he has been holding Haru to another even worse.

Haru whined in distress, trying to push away the man, he was hurting his tail!

"What?" the sensei looked down with a hint of annoyance at Haru.

"Yuki-sensei"

Yuki turned to look at Itachi with a questioning look. Yuki didn't really like Itachi and he would send him back to the academy if he could, sadly he is a genius and the Uchiha heir.

He hates when children outclass him and this child did have the right to be called 'genius.'

"What is it, Itachi?" he asked with a fake smile, not reaching his eyes at all.

Itachi walked in front of his sensei looking at the small bundle, who seemed to be uncomfortable in those arms, the baby was even smaller than Sasuke when he had his age.

"You shouldn't hold a baby like that, it can hurt them" he informed him in a monotonous voice.

If his sensei doesn't like him, he will not lose his time trying to get him to like Itachi.

Yuki's mouth twitched and furrowed his eyebrows;

"Since you know so much about how to hold a baby, I will give him to you" he then handed Haru to Itachi, who started studying what he could see from the baby – the clothes hide nearly all-.

He can't help but think the baby is one of the cutest he has seen with the small beige hood with cat ears, a little tail attached to the back with a golden bow and bell, wearing blue shorts.

He was surprised when he saw those green eyes; he has never seen one of that color, they seemed a mix of poison, forest, and jewel, they were clear too. From the hood some spikes of silver could be seen, his skin was white like snow and he has a small cute bottom nose.

The mother –Tou- didn't lose her time with the baby, already making Haru one of the cutest out there, Itachi is sure his mother would have done the same if she could.

Itachi couldn't help but think that appearances lie because she didn't seem the type of person to do something like that, she appeared expressionless outward but this shows she isn't as impassive as she looks.

Itachi knows that woman is powerful she is after all one of the Daimyo guardians, maybe this is the reason for the child being special?

Itachi will learn sometime later – bathing time – that the reason the baby is special is not because of his mother but Haru himself.

* * *

 

*fangirls* They're so cute with each other!!!

I forgot how I love this fic ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuhu~~ there is another Chapter :D

_**Chapter 3** _

The light of the moon peeked through the window, illuminating lightly the room and those who were on it.

Haru has been sleeping calmly in his crib when suddenly he felt someone caressing his hair in a loving way.

He stood there with closed eyes for some time before finally deciding to open them when the hand moved to his chubby cheeks. Sleepily, he looked up to see a familiar person (?).

" _§Death§_ " he tried to say in human tongue but instead, it seemed more like a hissing.

 _Huh… parseltongue?_  He thought about it for some seconds before shrugging.

Death chuckled, finally moving his hand away and taking Haru up in his arms.

"How are you, my little master?" he asked, moving to the unique chair on the room, sitting on it and letting Haru in his lap.

Haru looked at him for a second before growing angry;

" _§How do you dare!?§_ " he hissed unhappily, and Death just raised an eyebrow behind the mask.

"What did I do?" he asked with amusement and Haru glared up at him, which seemed more like a pout than anything.

" _§You didn't tell me I would remember my life…§"_ he trailed off for a second before blushing slightly " _§Nor that I would be born from that part§_."

He suddenly turned green, remembering that day fourth months ago.

Death mentally though that this is going into dangerous territory, he doesn't need Haru to think more about it, so he changed the trajectory;

"Master, aren't you more interested in your… extra appendages?" he asked, feeling smug when Haru looked up at him with big puppy – or kitty?- eyes.

" _§YESSS§_ " he exclaimed, and if it wasn't because he is a baby, he would have already jumped to Death's face.

Death didn't say anything for a moment before he finally opened his mouth –it seemed like an eternity to Haru-;

"This," he said, taking hold of Haru's wings and ears through the clothes "Is a gift."

Haru stood there for a second before slowly opening his mouth;

"A gift…?" he murmured dubiously, what does looking like a freak have as a gift!?

Death knew what Haru thought because he reached his chin and helped to look up –weird-;

"You're not a freak, Haru" he used his new name "Those humans who treated you like that… will go to hell."

Haru looked up at Death curiously then blushed; Death would send them to hell just for Haru?

"And for the gift, yes" he nodded "It's a gift from the Phoenix who gave you his tears, and you can still talk parseltongue thanks to the Basilisk venom."

Haru nodded then furrowed his eyebrows;

"It doesn't explain the extra cat appendages."

Death looked away from Haru, searching for an excuse before looking back at him, saying in a serious voice;

"It's your animagus form."

Haru's ears perked at that, he has never tried to be an animagus, well more like he didn't have the time.

"Really?" he asked in awe, his tail moving behind him in pleasure, he likes birds and cats, so he is what he always loved!

Death didn't know what to say when he saw the look of Haru; he would deny he felt even a tiny little of guilt.

Suddenly, Haru's face turned sad, and Death wanted to groan, he doesn't understand the puzzle called Harry Potter, he can't understand why just this soul makes him feel so many things!

"I… but if Fawkes gave this as a gift for me I should be ashamed of thinking something like the word freak," he said slowly, he didn't think about that before but now, he really is grateful for this.

Black deep eyes looked into those of Haru; he felt human in front of this child.

Death is a cruel creature – he knows- just because he is bored, he is capable of destroying an entire universe for the simple fact of being bored, and at this moment, he wants only one thing and is to hide Haru somewhere for the eternity, where nobody can find him except Death himself.

Sadly, he doesn't want Haru to hate him; he would never do something that can make him hate Death, even if it hurts Death himself.

Death was going to say something to Haru when he heard/felt someone coming, he looked down at Haru and said his goodbye, disappearing into the dark.

"Dwat?"

Haru blinked, suddenly he changed to a baby speaking, he gurgled then pouted, it seems that like in his past life he can just talk in Parseltongue in front of snakes… wait, Death isn't a snake, is he?

He looked in confusion when his body suddenly fell into the chair; Death has been sitting.

Well, Haru hasn't been in the chair himself so…

* * *

Itachi looked around the room to see that both of his teammates were asleep in their bed and his sensei was nowhere to be seen.

He frowned.

It should be their mission to take care of the baby and even though this is just babysitting, it doesn't mean they can be lazy, they need to see the baby from time to time.

He opened the door then walked out through the hallways toward Haru's room; it's when he stopped in front of the door that he heard the baby talking nonsense and babbling, like if he has been talking to someone.

His heart jumped when he opened the door, turning the lights on he was welcomed by a confused Haru sitting in the chair, alone.

"What?" he muttered in confusion, taking his kunai out and looking around the room, making sure there is nobody.

He finally stopped in front of Haru's crib; the bars were up meaning that Haru couldn't have got down alone, his heart trembled at the thought of someone entering the room without anyone knowing.

If it has been an assassin or someone dangerous, who knows what could have happened to the small baby.

He calmed his nerves down, turning once again to an expressionless face and walking to Haru, who smiled up at him with a toothless smile and big green eyes.

Itachi sighed in relief when he saw nothing happened to the baby and at the end, he decided to sleep in this room with Haru on his arms – there was a bed which the mother surely used from time to time-

Tomorrow he will need to talk with his 'sensei.'

* * *

Tenma looked at Shinko in annoyance;

"You're the girl there, you should give him the bath!" he exclaimed, pointing at her.

Shinko glared at him;

"It has nothing to do with gender!" she growled.

Meanwhile, Haru looked in horror at both of them; he didn't think about the bath thing, he barely could resist his mother bathing him but a pair of kids… NO!

He wiggled into Itachi's arms, trying to get away and hide somewhere nobody can find him, but sadly, it was too late.

Itachi was ignoring the two others and started walking into the bathroom, not knowing Haru's cat ears were flattened to his head.

He whined up at Itachi, who smiled slightly down at him in reassurance.

Haru just looked back at him in horror.

When Itachi opened the door, he prepared all that will be needed then sat Haru down, taking out his shirt just for his eyes to widen at the… extra appendages.

"Oh…" he muttered.

 _Oh indeed_  deadpanned Haru.

* * *

"Come on!" Tenma crossed his arms, looking at Shinko with superior eyes "We are just taking him out!"

Shinko looked at him in exasperation;

"Tenma, the mission stated that we couldn't take Haru out" she exclaimed.

Since this morning, Tenma has been insisting that they should take Haru out to play to the park, that it will be good for a baby to take some air.

Shinko refused, the mission has stated that they shouldn't take Haru out the house except for an important reason.

Taking him out without permission equals to failing their mission.

Tenma rolled his eyes;

"Shinko, please, don't be stupid" he smirked, "Sensei is not there, and nobody will know it if we take out Haru, right?"

"Bu-"

"Nothing of buts, it's not like if the baby can tell anyone!" he jumped up and down childishly.

Itachi looks at Tenma with an expressionless face; he thinks that Shinko is right, but even if he tries to argue with Shinko, he would be ignored or even worse, make Tenma angry.

Tenma didn't hear anyone when he gets angry; he should work his patience because one day he will face something dangerous.

"They do have a reason for asking us not to take him out with him being so young; you did see yesterday what he has on his back" she muttered, looking at Haru who was lazily playing with a teddy bear –more like biting it without teeth's-

Tenma groaned in frustration;

"I have enough of being there, I need to train, do you understand?" he asked "TRAIN."

Shinko's eyes twitched, so what Tenma wanted is not to take Haru out to the park but go to the training area.

"Are you mad?" asked Itachi bluntly.

Tenma turned to glare at Itachi, moving to take Haru from Itachi's arms.

Haru glared up at him and once again, even though he knows it doesn't work, he tried to push him away, letting his teddy bear fell to the floor.

He whined then reached his arms to Itachi, who bent to take the Teddy Bear from the floor.

Haru doesn't want to go out, and he certainly doesn't wanna to be held by the brat called Tenma!

They have been discussing about this for already a  _complete_  hour, and Haru is  _bored._ He wants to go to his room and look at those image books his mother picked for him!

Tenma grunted then tried to take a better stance to hold Haru; the fact that he doesn't want to babysit doesn't mean he wants Haru to get hurt.

Tenma knows that if he tells this to his team, they will think he is a hypocrite after all he wants to take Haru to their Training Ground.

He sighed harshly then ignoring his teammates; he walked out the apartment.

Itachi and Shinko shared a look before following after Tenma, even if they want to stop him, it could be dangerous with Haru in his arms.

* * *

Haru looked in awe with stars in his eyes at the battle in front of them. He never knew that fire could go out a mouth like that, without even using a wand.

They are throwing star things to each other and pointy things, Haru doesn't think it's right for children to have dangerous things in their hands but…

He perks up when he sees them using hand signs; he has come to understand that it's the same things that spell. He started applauding happily, waiting to see their tricks.

They look a lot like those ninjas from his past life; it's just that they couldn't do what the team are doing right now.

Will Haru do the same things in the future if he learns?

Haru started cheering when he saw Itachi was winning while Tenma glared to the floor. Shinko who was sitting next to Haru didn't think two times before running toward Tenma with a worried face, having completely forgotten about Haru.

Haru looked at Shinko in shock, who the hell does let behind a four-month-old alone?

What if Haru gets kidnapped or has an accident!?

While Haru was thinking about different accidents on his head, Tenma slowly got up from the floor, scowling at Itachi before sending a punch to Itachi's face.

Itachi having expected it, reached his own hand and stopped it.

The battle started once again.

Because Itachi has been occupied with Tenma, who hasn't stopped throwing kicks his way, he couldn't look after Haru.

Haru was going to cry, but before he could, a hand reached Haru's mouth.

When the group of children turned to look Haru's way, he wasn't there anymore.

* * *

 

Death was always HOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please.. comment ):


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOw... this chapter has been difficult e_e  
> For those who are interested, in fancfiction I just put up a poll for Haru's harem!  
> If ya wanna to vote ^^.  
> You can vote there too and I will add the points to the poll... you have right to 5 votes! (it's just easier by the poll -for me-)  
> I will add in the notes at the end those who you can vote for!
> 
> Disclaimer :
> 
> HP and Naruto ain't mine but their authors!
> 
> Words :
> 
> 2.874

_**Chapter 4** _

_Orochimaru P.O.V_

Orochimaru is sure he's one of the luckiest shinobi in the world. Just in front of him, his small angel is waiting for him.

Orochimaru has been waiting a long time to have the opportunity to 'take' the baby with him but because that damned woman of his mother wouldn't let Haru alone, he couldn't.

What's worse is… because of Danzo, his sensei ordered some Anbu to look after the small boy, giving him even fewer opportunities.

Some months ago, when he learned about a new bloodline, he has been excited and wanted just one thing and is to take a look at the baby, between shinobi, information passes fast and in seconds, he was next to his sensei looking at the baby in the crib, who at that time was just some days old.

_ **Flashback** _

Orochimaru looked in interest at the sleeping baby in the crib, who was ignorant of the dangers surrounding him.

His hand twitched with the need to take the baby and look at those 'extra appendages' who were hidden under those… hideous clothes. They may be cute on the baby, but it wasn't Orochimaru's style.

"Oh?" his sensei chuckled next to him, looking at the baby in recognition "I see, so this is the case…"

"If I may ask, Sensei" started Orochimaru "what do you mean?"

There are a lot of things to be seen on the baby, so Orochimaru wasn't sure about what his sensei was thinking.

His sensei turned to him with a serene smile;

"You just need one look to know who is the father of this baby," he said with another chuckle and without saying anything more, he started walking out the room to talk with Tôu.

Orochimaru turned back to the baby when he heard a hiccup; he was startled when big, green eyes looked at his own golden eyes sleepily.

Orochimaru has never seen eyes like those of this baby.

It's at that moment that he decided the baby will be his own.

_**End Flashback** _

Orochimaru turned to look at the battling children, recognizing the black-haired one. It's the Uchiha heir, from what he has heard the child is a genius, but Orochimaru isn't interested in him.

What Orochimaru didn't know is that in some years, he will yearn for the Sharingan and the powers that Itachi's body hides.

Orochimaru sneered in disgust when he saw the gray-haired kid lose to Itachi. His disgust grew when he saw that the boy wasn't giving up, starting the spar once again with a punch, if it has been a real battle the boy would be  _dead._

Golden eyes lightened when he saw the girl running after his teammate in worry, meaning she has left behind his small angel. He looks around until his eyes fell onto those of an Anbu, smirking then slowly moving toward him.

When the Anbu saw Orochimaru, he greeted him, not knowing that he would be killed in some seconds.

This poor Anbu was a recruit with the mission of protecting Haru; he didn't expect that one of the Sennin would kill him in one attack, his neck being cut.

"Y-You…" blood poured from his mouth and neck "Trait…or…"

Once he said his last words, he turned to the small baby, wanting to warm them but it was too late, his life extinguishes a second later, a shinigami taking his soul.

Orochimaru smirked coldly down at the Anbu, a hint of disgust in his eyes. If Anbu is so weak, then Konohagakure will be destroyed quickly.

Ignoring the body behind him, he started walking toward the baby like a predator approaching his prey, birds around them stopped singing at the smell of blood and the aura of a dangerous predator.

When Orochimaru finally reached Haru who was starting to cry, he reached his hand fastly to Haru's mouth and took Haru with him, disappearing in the dark without letting a track behind him.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Team two has been searching all around Konoha, trying to find the small baby but they couldn't see Haru, no matter where they looked.

"Tenma, we need to ask Anbu for help!" she exclaimed, horror and guilt filling her eyes.

Tenma turned to her with frantic eyes; he didn't want Haru to disappear or anything like that ;

"Maybe he is lost or playing around!"

Itachi turned to glare at Tenma and without saying anything, he jumped on the roof, running toward the Hokage office for help.

This is his fault; he shouldn't have accepted to spar with Tenma.

Shinko hesitated for a second, looking at Tenma before following after Itachi. Meanwhile, Tenma stared at the spot where they saw Haru last time, eyes full of guilt before running after his team.

* * *

Haru looked around in confusion; he was in the park some second ago, about to cry when suddenly he was kidnapped by someone.

That person has made him lose conscience…

The room was completely white, him sitting in a bed in the middle of the room -an operation bed- looking around with difficulty he saw those vials full of blood, jars with body parts of different races and others.

He shuddered, what does the person who kidnapped him want to do…?

It's some seconds later that a man entered the room, he looked a lot like Voldemort, making Haru look at him in horror.

"Hello, Haru" he greeted him, making Haru frown "My name is Orochimaru."

 _Nice to meet you, Mr. Kidnapper_  Haru though with sarcasm.

* * *

The three Genin looked up at the Hokage with worried and guilty expressions, well, Itachi was expressionless, but we all know that this isn't what he is feeling.

The Hokage sat on his chair, looking at the three of them with a severe expression.

"You're telling me that even though the mission stated not to take out Haru, you disobeyed?" he said, sending them a disapproving face.

Even though Hiruzen isn't showing it, he's worried.

There have been a lot of kidnappings those last months, though nearly all of them didn't have a family or weren't well know… just some had a bloodline.

Recently it has been worse, especially since they found laboratories under Konohagakure, the Scientific's on them refused to talk when captured and some even committed suicide before they could be sent to Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force.

Something even worse is the experiments, there were adults, but a lot of them were children's.

Some have been opened part by part or tortured, experimented into… The one who tested on them is inhuman.

Even those who survived asked to be killed, to be finally free from this torture and the Shinobi accepted, they couldn't gain information from them as the majority lost their mind utterly.

Shinko looked down biting her lips before finally looking up into the Hokage's eyes;

"It's my fault, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen studied her before ordering;

"Explain"

She shifted uncomfortably under the powerful gaze of the Hokage before forcing herself to calm down;

"I left Haru alone because I was worried for Tenma" she gulped "I completely forgot about him."

Tenma flinched next to her then started arguing it was his fault because he was the one to force them to go out.

Hiruzen looked at them -seeming older than what he was- then started shaking his head, he already sent Anbu to search for the little boy and is waiting for news.

He asked the Inuzuka for help, and they accepted, it seems Haru's smell is rather… popular among dogs, meaning there are more chances of finding him.

While they were each one to their thoughts, Itachi was glaring at the floor, his nails poking his skin.

He has been called a genius, but he can't even take care of a small boy.

 _Genius…?_  He mocked himself, he never wanted that title, but right now Itachi wishes he could live to it.

Haru has been kidnapped under his own nose… if just he had told Tenma that he wouldn't spar anymore this wouldn't have happened.

This mission is their first failure, it was just babysitting but it was a failure, they even put a child in danger.

His heart hurts when he thinks of the small baby who would giggle up at him with a big smile, he has known the baby for three days so why does it affect him so much?

It is because he's younger than Sasuke?

"ENOUGH!"

The three Genin jumped in surprise then turned to look at where the voice came from.

It was a bandaged man, looking at them disapprovingly with a hint of disgust, well hidden.

"Danzo" greeted the Hokage.

Danzo nodded to the Hokage before turning to look at the three Genin.

"You three are Shinobi" he frowned at them.

Danzo is disgusted by the way those children are acting, instead of trying to take the blame they should be trying to do something useful, this is why his root is better than them!

Those who work under Hiruzen are weak.

Hiruzen looked at Danzo; he can see the last is angry with those children, and he couldn't help but frown, he knows that Danzo has been interested in Haru a little too much.

That's why he sent two loyal anbu to monitor Haru even though the baby rarely goes out.

With the children's decision to go out, one of the Anbu came to tell Hiruzen, not knowing it would get his companion be killed.

Who knew that his companion would die just by monitoring a baby?

Being a shinobi is dangerous.

Danzo stood there for a second before smirking; he knows where the baby is, meaning with Orochimaru. This is a perfect opportunity to make Orochimaru pay for hiding things of Danzo.

It's payback time.

"Hiruzen, I may know where the child is…"

Hiruzen turned to him in suspicion;

"Oh?"

"Yes, there has been a suspicious area that my… shinobi have found."

* * *

Haru glared up at the man –Orochimaru- who has been walking around him in a circle, like a depredator to his prey. He was looking at Haru with curiosity and something else he can't understand

Haru frowned, this man makes him remember things he would rather not, he doesn't like this.

He has been trying to get away from the man but his body wouldn't answer him as he would like and Orochimaru would send him a drily look before catching his hood and taking him back to place.

It wouldn't do good for him to fell from the table, he says.

In the end, he just gave up on trying to get away from him, deciding to just glare up to Orochimaru.

What Haru didn't know is that the man was just seeing beautiful green eyes looking up at him like a cute kitten trying to fight a giant dog –or snake in this case-

"Interesting…" muttered Orochimaru, sending a creepy smile to Haru before reaching his hands to Haru's cat ears and wings.

Haru flinched when the man touched his tail, it's fragile you know!?

With difficulty, Haru reached his hand then slapped the bigger ones, who just ignored it and touched with curiosity the scales surrounding the wings – he already took out the shirt-

"You're really an angel…" he said to Haru.

Haru has enough of this. First, the man kidnaps him, and now he touches his body without Haru's permission, this man is a creep!

Haru wishes he could get away but with the body of a baby is just impossible…

* * *

Orochimaru looks in interest to the scales on Haru's back, it seems entirely normal, not looking like an anomaly at all.

He wishes he could dissect his little angel, but he doesn't want to kill him.

He was surprised when the baby slapped him, but it just makes him want to chuckle, at first he thought of punishing him, but then, a baby isn't intelligent enough for this right?

Even if this one seems to be intelligent for his age.

After some seconds of touching, he finally decided to take one of the smallest feathers, earning a cry of his angel.

Orochimaru frowned when he saw the tears running down Haru's cheeks then looked back at the feather, it usually shouldn't hurt him after all birds lose them all the time, right?

He was pondering about it when he saw the scales at the root of the feather, he understood now, the feather is attached to the scale, and the scale is attached to the skin.

It means the wing is a fragile area; now he understood why the baby quivers each time he touches the tail or the wings. (AN: Nop, he quivers because ya creepy)

* * *

Orochimaru looks intently at Haru, who stares back at him in confusion.

Cute silver hair, big green eyes, rosy white skin, pouty lips, small nose…

Orochimaru now understood what people call 'cute.'

"Indeed… you're cute," he admitted with difficulty

Poor Haru received the shock of his life, and his mind court circuited.

* * *

After poking and touching for hours, Orochimaru finally decided it was time for a blood test.

He took out a syringe and cleaned it, holding Haru's small arm, who looked at the syringe as if it has killed his own mother.

Haru never liked hospitals and just remembering Poppy's administrations make him shudders, he couldn't help but tremble in horror when he saw that  _thing._

It was while Orochimaru approached the syringe that suddenly, he hissed in pain looking down to see a fire on his hand.

Each time he tries to stop it, the fire would come back to life, making him surprised. It seems this fire has been provoked by Haru and it isn't easy to kill down.

After some time of trying to stop it and shedding the skin area, he finally stopped the fire, letting behind a mark.

For the moment Orochimaru didn't see anything more than a red mark, but in the future, he will see that it changed to a phoenix tattoo-like.

Orochimaru frowned then tutted disapprovingly at Haru;

"Bad boy, you shouldn't burn my hand Haru."

He then tried once again to take Haru's blood, what he didn't expect is that the syringe would...melt when in contact with the blood, he stared shocked at it then frowned, leaning in, he smelled it.

It had the same smell than a snake's venom - a potent one at that-.

Orochimaru looked at Haru with an indescribable look.

Meanwhile, Haru looked blankly at him.

Orochimaru is sure that Haru's eyes changed to a fire red but before he could pound more on it, he felt a familiar chakra coming his way, he slowly moved his hands under the table but didn't do anything.

 _Shit,_ He thought while swearing.

' _bang'_

The door opened to show a familiar person.

It was his sensei, followed by Anbu.

Hiruzen looked at him in surprise and horror;

"Orochimaru"

Orochimaru smirked at him creepily, but his eyes showed how annoyed he was.

He chuckled then greeted;

"Sensei"

Hiruzen turned his eyes to Orochimaru's right, where Haru was looking at both of them curiously.

"No… Orochimaru don't tell me that you…" his sensei said in shock, not daring to finish his words.

Orochimaru looked at his sensei in interest, wanting to know what the older man will say.

Hiruzen looked up and down at Haru, shockingly taking into the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt and Orochimaru was holding Haru's small arms.

He turned back to Orochimaru;

"Orochimaru you…"

He took a breath;

"I didn't know you had that type of interest."

Orochimaru looked blankly at Hiruzen, not understanding what the man meant.

"What?"

"I know you were looking at the baby weirdly the first time you saw him and that you have been walking a lot around his home but… I thought you were finally starting to think that babies are cute and that you wanted one for yourself…" he sighed "I didn't expect that things would end like this"

Orochimaru nearly choked then glared with hate at his sensei.

He MAY experiment with children and do cruel things but would never touch a baby in that way!

Orochimaru gritted his teeth;

"I curse you Hiruzen!"

He reached one more time his hand under the table then clicked on a hidden bottom, suddenly a wall appeared separating him from his sensei and Haru.

Orochimaru looked down at Haru sadly; he will have to wait another time… just wait Haru, Orochimaru will come back for you.

Rapidly, Orochimaru turned around and started running through a secret passage, taking him away from Konohagakure.

Orochimaru will be known for his experiment  _and_ the fact that he is a pedophile in the Bingo books for the years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Death   
> 2 Choji   
> 3 Haku   
> 4 Kiba Inuzuka   
> 5 Male Fuu (seventails Jinchuriki)   
> 6 Neji Hyuga   
> 7 Gaara   
> 8 Male Tayuya   
> 9 Suigetsu   
> 10 Iruka   
> 11 Kakashi (viva incest! Ok no, this is a joke lol)   
> 12 Sasori (this one would be difficult e_e)   
> 13 Naruto   
> 14 Sai   
> 15 Rock Lee   
> 16 Shino Aburame   
> 17 Uchiha Sasuke
> 
> Itachi and another person are already in the harem~~

**Author's Note:**

> Like it or have questions?  
> Please feedback/review/comment!


End file.
